1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to substrate test probing equipment and methods of using the same and, more particularly, to substrate test probing equipment having a force-receiving pattern for a probe card and a forcing part for a test head, and methods of using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typically, substrate test probing equipment has an information processor, a test head, a probe card, and a substrate mover. The substrate mover applies high-temperature and low-temperature heat to a semiconductor substrate and places the semiconductor substrate under the probe card. The probe card is located on the semiconductor substrate and is electrically connected with the semiconductor substrate. The test head is located on the probe card and is brought into contact with it. The information processor is electrically connected with the test head and the probe card for transmitting and receiving an electrical signal to and from the semiconductor substrate. Thus, the substrate test probing equipment may electrically test the semiconductor substrate at high and low temperatures.
In the substrate test probing equipment, however, when the semiconductor substrate is electrically tested, the probe card is thermally expanded and contracted due to radiant heat and conduction heat generated from the semiconductor substrate. This is because the probe card includes a lower surface having probe pins that are brought into contact with the semiconductor substrate, and an upper surface that is exposed to a different temperature than is the lower surface. That is, there may be a temperature differential between the lower surface and the upper surface of the probe card when the semiconductor substrate is electrically tested. The temperature differential between the lower surface and the upper surface may thermally expand and contract the probe card. Accordingly, the probe card gets bent in a specific direction from its initial shape and may not be brought into stable contact with the semiconductor substrate before the semiconductor substrate is electrically tested.
A test equipment having a similar structure to the above substrate test probing equipment is disclosed by Hisashi Nakajima in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,853. According to Hisashi Nakajima, the test equipment comprises a stage, a probe card, a connection unit, and a test head that are stacked sequentially. The test head is brought into contact with the connection unit via a flexible wire. The connection unit is brought into contact with a neighboring engaging member and fixed to the test equipment. The connection unit is electrically connected with the probe card via a pogo pin, which is located adjacent the connection unit. The probe card has a probe. A semiconductor substrate may be placed on the stage. In this case, the probe of the probe card may be brought into contact with the semiconductor substrate.
In the test equipment, however, when heat is applied to the stage, the probe card is thermally expanded due to radiant heat generated from the semiconductor substrate. This is because a physical force for suppressing the thermal expansion is not applied from the connection unit to the probe card. The probe card is only electrically connected with the connection unit via the pogo pin. The connection unit is brought into contact with an engaging member of the test equipment and located between the probe card and the test head. Accordingly, when the semiconductor substrate is electrically tested causing heat to be applied to the stage, the probe card may be thermally expanded by the radiant heat from the semiconductor substrate, and the probe may be separated from the semiconductor substrate.